


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #27 -- Spanking

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben needs punishing.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #27 -- Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: So, I've never done this before. Had to do a lot of research to get this right. Hope it's good.

“Poe,” Ben said, “There was actually something else I wanted to try.”

“No problem. Out of curiosity, do you mean now or later?”

“In the future,” Ben said. “There was something about your hand, stroking me...I wanted you to almost apply it harder.”

“You wanted me to spank you?”

Ben nodded, looking away quickly. Poe sighed. “Ben, look at me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. At all. I just don't want to hurt you.”

“You never would.”

Poe looked thoughtful. Then, “As long as it doesn't hurt you.”

It was later tomorrow evening that Ben came back to Poe’s place, heart beating in excitement. They’d discussed it at length earlier in the morning, setting the scene, agreeing on a safeword, things of that nature. Poe answered the door, opening it, and there was something that Ben noticed -- he was wearing a Jedi robe. Apparently, he wanted to take the matter of being Ben’s teacher to its logical conclusion. Or at least one of them.

“My Padawan,” he said. “You’ve been away for some time.”

“I was practicing, Master.”

“Have you? Interesting. I could have sworn that you were doing something else. You’ve been very bad, my young Padawan.”

Ben’s breath hitched in excitement. “Have I?”

“You have. Come inside.”

Ben did. Poe sat on the couch. “It saddens me to punish you,” he said, “But considering your recent recklessness, it is needed. Come here.”

Ben did, making sure to sway all but suggestively. He could see how Poe’s breath hitched even as he did so. Poe gestured towards his lap.

“Bend over, Ben.”

Ben did, and his heart was racing even being bent over Poe’s lap. Just being so close, so intimate, was enough to make his arousal stir against Poe’s thigh. He swore that Poe let out a muffled groan even as Ben pressed against him, before saying, “You...do you enjoy this?”

“No, Master.”

“I think you do.” A light stroke to Ben’s buttocks, a gentle caress. “You enjoy this proximity, this closeness. But make no mistake -- there’s nothing about this that is sexual; it’s only practicality. Are you ready to accept your punishment, Ben?”

“I am, Master.” Please.

Poe started off gentle at first, soothing caresses on the buttocks instead of outright slaps. Ben’s breath hitched in anticipation; when would the first spank come?

The first slap was more of a light sting but stars, it felt good. Ben bit his lip to suppress a moan, and the next caress came, then the next slap, harder, but not too hard. Caress, slap, caress, slap. The pattern continued, until Ben was all but aching against Poe’s thigh.

Poe, too, seemed to be all but delirious with arousal, gasping for breath and murmuring different things to try and curb his growing arousal. Ben smiled even as he lay over Poe’s lap.

“Do you require more punishment, Ben?”

“Please, Master.” Ben had to suppress a moan. Stars, how erotic it was to simply call Poe that!

“Very well.” Caress, slap, caress, slap. Ben was aching against Poe’s thigh, and he needed -- how he needed release --

When Ben came, it was with a moan and an explosion of stickiness in his underpants, and Poe was already straining, moaning as well, grinding against the sofa. Poe came with a hiss, slumped against the sofa. 

They lay there for quite a while before Poe spoke. "How about we go and get clean?"

Ben knew he definitely couldn't wait for that. 


End file.
